


Night Flight

by Layneee



Series: Night Flight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Castiel, Car Thief Castiel, Cock Warming, Dean And Cas Swear A Lot, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Snarky Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel laid eyes on the big, black, beautiful car he saw nothing but dollar signs. He could never have been more wrong.</p><hr/><p>Wherin Castiel steals the wrong Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel loved the feeling of wind blowing through his hair, with the cool night air biting at his cheeks.

The pavement zoomed below him. Buildings blurred as he sped down the road.

He felt like he was flying.

He felt free.

He took a hard left turn at the next intersection and some soccer mom in a minivan honked her horn at him. Castiel just raised his hand in the air, flipping her his middle finger proudly.

Nothing could stop him now.

When the warehouse came into view he flashed the brights twice. Hopefully Tony would do his fucking job and open the gates this time. The last time Castiel made a run he had had to sit in the goddamn car for nearly half an hour. Tony was lucky Marco had been away seeing to a shipment in Miami or he would have lost his goddamn hand.

Turned out the asshole _was_ paying attention. The gates were open when Castiel drove through and Tony ducked his head when the driver went past.

“Nice night, isn’t it, Tony?” Castiel couldn’t help but shoot over his shoulder. Whatever Tony said in return was lost when Castiel revved the engine and sped further into the compound.

He drove straight past the first warehouse, where the offices were, and the second which housed a few cots for the night watchmen. Finally he pulled into the open bay of the third building. It was the largest, and by far the loudest. This was where the goods were made ready to be sold. It was dirty and smelled, but it was also a kind of home for some of the guys. Castiel parked the car in a free spot and hopped out. Marco was already there, sharklike smile already on his face.

“Castiel!” Marco said over the hubbub in the garage. “What do we have here?”

Castiel looked over his shoulder at the beautiful car and shrugged nonchalantly. The gunmetal gray sparkled even in low lighting. “2005 Rolls-Royce Drophead Coupe. People really shouldn’t trust the valet. They never know what could happen.”

Steve, who was tinkering with the vin number of an Audi R8 that Castiel lifted last week, snorted a laugh. Marco didn’t seem to care. He had eyes only for Castiel.

“Good work, Castiel,” he praised. “You’re money’s in the office. Pick a car and head home.”

Castiel saluted his boss, clapped Steve on the shoulder, and snagged the keys to a cherry red 1961 Ferrari GT. She was, by far, his favorite and he took any chance he could to give her a ride.

Once he turned out of the lot he rolled down the windows, and felt like flying.

========================================================================

The first time Castiel stole a car was when he was fifteen and still went by Emmanuel.

It had been his neighbor’s astro van, and he only wanted to use it to take Daphne Allen to the drive in and hopefully get to second base.

He didn’t think the whole thing would give him such a rush. Or jumpstart an addiction that would turn him into one of the most proficient car thieves in the state of Florida.

Sometimes he can’t believe his life.

Yes, he lived in a shitty studio. Yes, his real life car didn’t start if it’s parked at any kind of an incline. Yes, he hadn’t gotten laid in at least two months.

But, he does get to drive cars that are worth more than a human kidney, and that has to count for something.

Castiel turned the Ferrari onto his street and slammed on his breaks.

It looked like somebody finally rented the piece of shit house across the street from his apartment building. That, in and of itself isn’t interesting. What is interesting, and quite frankly get’s him a little hard in his jeans, is the car parked in the driveway.

Chevy Impala. Sixty-seven, if he was going to venture a guess. Shiny and black.

He could sell that in a heartbeat.

========================================================================

Castiel spent his day off watching the Impala across the street. The owner moved around, carrying a duffle bag and a few boxes from the car into the house, but Castiel barely looked at him. He’d called Steve as soon as the sun rose, and asked him to get word to Marco about his next job.

Steve was a good guy. He moved to Florida from one of the lake states; Michigan or Illinois or something. He was also the guy you talked to if you wanted to talk to Marco. Castiel himself was one of Marco’s most trusted, and even he didn’t have a direct line to the guy.

Whatever. Steve said he would call back, and Castiel just watched his next prize until he did.

When the phone rang at nine that night, Castiel got his green light.

The car’s owner had been picked up just an hour before, by some guy in a monstrous black truck, and would hopefully not be back for at least another thirty minutes.

Castiel changed quickly. It was still relatively early, but he wasn’t going to pass up his one window. His black jeans and zip up hoodie should be enough to hide him in the shadows. Plus, in this neighborhood, everyone tended to know when to look the other way.

Outside it was a chilly night. There was a strong wind blowing cold air in from the atlantic, and Castiel took a moment to breathe it in. He checked over his shoulder as he crossed the street. The coast was all clear. From his sleeve he pulled out a thin piece of metal and slid it cleanly between the door and the window. Less than a minute later he was inside.

The car smelled like leather and sex. There was a tape deck in the dash and a box of cassettes in the passenger seat. They were nostalgic, probably. Oh well, the guy can make new memories with a new car, cause there is no way Castiel is leaving this one behind.

With nimble fingers Castiel loosened the wiring harness. It could be tricky in these older cars for someone that was _not_ Castiel. Thankfully this wasn’t his first rodeo. He isolated the starter wire and sliced it with his pocket knife.

A little stripping and a few sparks was all it took for the car to come to life with a roar. The sound seemed to resonate deep within Castiel’s bones and he could barely control his shiver. “Okay, baby, let’s get you outta here.” He gave the dash a loving stroke and backed out of the driveway.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he drove, cranking the Led Zeppelin tape all the way to eleven.

========================================================================

It had been two days since he stole the Impala. Steve, and Marco by association, practically forced him to take some time off. Steve already had a buyer for the black beauty, and Castiel was promised a healthy cut of the profits. He could definitely sleep better knowing some decent money was coming his way.

He had finished his dinner of cold pizza and beer and was contemplating having a good “self love” session when there was a knock at the door.

“The fuck?” Castiel grumbled. Maybe Chloe, who lived two doors down was coming to ask him to help her flip her mattress again. And he was definitely not drunk enough to go down that crazy train.

Again.

The knocking sounded again, only louder and more hurried. “I’m fuckin’ coming,” Castiel yelled as he ran a hand through his hair and looked down. He was only wearing black boxers, just this side of tight. He shrugged. It could be worst.

When he opened the door he was expecting to see a pretty girl with too little clothes, instead he saw a fist. And it was aimed right for his face.

The first punch caught him by surprise and he went flying back. Whoever was attached to the fist reared back, like he was going to hit him again, but this time Castiel was ready. He caught the man’s wrist in his fist and used his spare hand to shove the guy face first into the wall. He pulled on his wrist until it was at the other man’s shoulder blades. The man thrashed so violently Castiel was a little concerned.

“Don’t fucking move or your arm is going to pop out of it’s socket,” Castiel offered helpfully, though he didn’t move to release the other guy.

“Fuck you!” The man hissed. He seemed frustrated. Castiel could see why. He was taller and quite a bit more broad. He was probably upset Castiel was able to overpower him.

“I’m sure you have a very good reason, but can I ask why?” Castiel mocked.

“You think you’re so funny, huh? Just wait till I get my hands on you,” he bit back. Just for that Castiel pulled his wrist an inch higher.

“I believe you’ve already tried that,” Castiel said slowly. He leaned forward and spoke directly into the man’s ear. “Want to try this again? Why are you here?”

Castiel was so close he could hear the guy grind his teeth. “You _stole_ my fucking car, man. And I am going to kill you.”

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Castiel told the guy nonchalantly. Because he probably had stolen this guys car. He _had_ stolen a lot of cars in his life. But he wasn’t about to admit it.

The other man snarled and in an instant he slammed his head back, cracking his skull against Castiel’s nose. Before Castiel had time to recover he found himself on the floor, with one hundred and seventy five pounds on top of him. And he was frozen in place.

Maybe it was because of the guy’s green eyes.

Maybe it was the freckles.

But no, It was probably the gun.

The green eyed, freckled man cocked the Colt .45 without blinking. “Want to try this again?” He mocked. “Where is my _fucking_ car?”

Castiel stayed completely silent as he replied. “You’re going to have to be more specific. I steal a lot of cars.” Because why not be truthful now? He was probably going to die soon anyway.

“My Impala. You stole it two days ago,” the man’s hand didn’t waver. Castiel wondered if he had ever killed someone before.

“It’s gone. We’ve already sold it,” Castiel said bluntly.

The man on top of him growled, literally growled, and his hand finally shook minutely. He sat back on his heels and Castiel became aware that he was wearing just his boxers and a man, a very beautiful man he can finally see, was shifting around on his junk. Just when things were about to get embarrassing, he seemed to spot something behind Castiel and leaned forward to grab it. He didn't move off of Castiel, though; he was probably afraid Castiel would run.

When he sat up straight again, Castiel could see that he was holding Castiel’s cell phone. With a little more force than necessary he pushed the phone into Castiel’s chest.

“Call whoever you need to call. Cancel the sale,” he ordered.

“It’s too late,” Castiel tried to tell him, but is stopped when the man pulled his gun again and leveled it at Castiel’s forehead.

“Make the fucking call,” the man ordered again.

This time, Castiel listened. He unlocked the screen and pushed Steve’s name. It rang once before Dean snagged the device and hit ‘speaker.’ “Don’t you dare tell him I’m here.” Castiel nodded.

There was a click, and Steve’s voice rang through the speaker. “ _Tsk, tsk, tsk. Castiel, I thought we told you to take a couple days off?_ ”

“Yeah, something came up,” Castiel said calmly, and convincingly he might add. It was surprising he was able to pull it off, especially now that some maybe-killer knows his name. “Hey, I had a question about the Impala?”

“ _Oh, she’s a beaut, Cas. I’m having some problem’s getting the trunk open. Need to give her the all clear before the buyer shows up later._ ” Castiel watched as Dean cocked the weapon again, silently.

“About that. Anyway you could put that off? Marco’s been promising me a raise, and I think I’d like the car.” Dean glared, and Castiel glared right back. It’s not like he’d actually take the damn thing.

“ _Are you fuckin’ crazy? No way. Some dick publisher’s already forked over twice what Marco’s asking,_ ” Steve said through a laugh. “ _Sorry, man. You’re S.O.L._ ”

The man clicked the phone onto mute and snapped, “Get the name of the guy who bought my fucking car.” Then the phone is turned off mute and the man pressed the barrel between Castiel’s eyes. Castiel went cross-eyed in an attempt to keep the weapon in his sights.

“Any way I could get the guy’s name?” Castiel forced his voice to remain calm, even though he’s starting to get a little freaked. And kinda turned on, however fucked up that was. But who could blame him? This threatening man is gorgeous and rubbing his ass all over Castiel’s crotch.

“ _I don’t fucking know, man. Smith or something,_ ” Steve mumbled. “ _Fuck, man I need to go get this fucking trunk open. See you in a couple days._ ”

Then Steve hung up.Castiel and the other man stare at each other for nearly a minute. Finally the guy seemed to make up his mind about something. He un-cocked his weapon and stashed it in the waistline of his jeans. He stood but didn't move to help Castiel up or leave the apartment. He also didn't seems to want to shoot Castiel, so that was an improvement.

“Where do you keep the cars?” He asked as he watched Castiel struggle to stand.

“Warehouse. By the beach,” Castiel answered. “Why?”

The other man rolled his shoulders back and fixed the collar of his leather jacket. “Cause you’re going to steal my car back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!! Sorry for the crazy long wait. I've been have an awful case of writers block. Anyway I finally think I'm back at it!
> 
> For those of you who've already read my first chapter I should let you know that I went back and changed a few things. Nothing too serious, I just changed the timeline a little.
> 
> It's now 2005.
> 
> Onward!

Castiel was not unused to awkward car rides.

When he was eleven, he once had to be picked up from an overnight party at his church after he got caught kissing the youth pastor’s son. Not to mention all the times he had to call one relative or another to get picked up from the police station. Luckily they didn’t take teenage joyriders very seriously, and tended to send him off with a slap on the wrist.

Idiots.

However those didn’t compare to the ride he currently found himself in.

The man, who Castiel now knew was named Dean, had stood sentinel over his shoulder as Castiel walked to his accord and unlocked it with a key fashioned by an old flathead screwdriver.

“Seriously? You drive this hunk of molding horse shit?” Dean asked in a mocking voice once he settled into the lumpy passenger seat.

Castiel’s normal response would have been something equally as insulting and snarky, but Dean was absentmindedly playing with the gun in his lap. He decided to stay silent, only responding to Dean’s taunts in his head.

“What? You don’t want to talk to me now? You seemed goddamn chatty earlier,” Dean commented.

_Yeah, cause I was made dumb by your stupid ass on my dick. Dick._

“Fucking whatever. So what’s the plan?” Dean asked a moment later.

“Oh, I’m supposed to be the one with the plan, am I?” Castiel snapped. So much for his life-saving silence.

Dean turned in his seat to face the car thief and lifted a brow. “Yeah, I’d say it’s your job, since you’re the one who stole my car in the first place.”

“God! Would you shut up about the stupid car already? Boo-fucking-hoo.” Castiel barked. “I’m _sorry_ I stole it, okay?”

Castiel could almost make the upward quirk to Dean’s lips before he straightened his shoulders and raised the gun towards the general direction of Castiel’s chest. “I’ll have you know I grew up in that car. She’s my baby.”

“Yeah, well I grew up with asthma. Doesn’t mean I would kill to get it back,” Castiel scoffed.

There was silence for a moment before Dean dropped the gun back into his lap. “What the fuck kind of argument is that?”

“Shut the fuck up and let me think,” Castiel responded. “As you reminded me it is now my job to come up with a way to steal property from my boss who, you will be _delighted_ to know, cut of the hand of the last guy who tried.”

The silence after that was a whole new level of tense and uncomfortable. Out of the corner of his eye Castiel could see Dean look at his hands with a frown and couldn’t help but smirk.

“What’s in the trunk anyway?” Castiel found himself asking after the silence made him sweat through the shirt he was allowed to put on.

Dean straightened, and spoke through a clenched jaw, “None of your damn business.”

Touchy.

When Castiel finally made it to the road that lead to the warehouse he slowed. “The warehouse is down that way.” Instead of turning down it, he went past and pulled into a diner a block away. He made sure to park in a spot that was on level ground and smacked the dash with his fist.

The engine switched off with a hiss and Castiel yanked out the key/screwdriver making a few sparks erupt.

When he caught sight of Dean, the violent green-eyed man was staring with an open mouth. “How does this thing even run? Jesus Christ.”

“On a prayer, I imagine,” Castiel said with a shrug. “Let’s get some food and I can think of a way to get your _precious_ Impala back without us loosing any extremities.”

Dean nodded, stashed the gun down the back of his pants, and climbed out of the deathtrap on wheels.

The Capstone Diner was Castiel’s normal stop after a successful ride and he felt more at home inside it’s badly lit walls than he did in his own apartment. He led the way up the stairs and knew from the prickly feeling on the back of his neck that Dean was following close behind him. Once they were inside, an older woman with soda can curls flounced up to Castiel and gives him a beaming smile.

“Boy, what did I tell you about disappearin’ without warning?” She asked as she smacked his bicep halfheartedly with the spatula in her hand.

“Sorry, Deb,” he told her with his most charming smile. “But I’m here now. That counts, right?”

“I suppose I can let you off this time,” Deb smiled as she handed Castiel the spatula and grabbed a couple menus. “But that’s only because you’ve brought such a delicious date.”

Behind him Dean sputtered and choked on his own spit. Served him right for being all up in Castiel’s space.

Deb led them to a quiet booth in the back. It was Castiel’s favorite, and she knew it. Once they were both seated Deb handed over the menus, and took the spatula back when Castiel offered it. “You gonna have your regular, hun?”

“Make it two,” Castiel added before Dean could speak.

The other man glared at Castiel, but his cheeks flushed.

Normally Castiel was very good at reading people; you had to be if you were going to make a less-than-legal living. Though there was something about Dean seemed to elude him. It was obvious he was dangerous and violent, bordering on murderous. But the next moment he seemed almost entertained by Castiel, nay _charmed_ by Castiel. But he didn’t want to be charmed. No, that was something he very much _did not_ want to be. It was the kind of behavior he remembered from the closeted boys back in high school. It made Castiel sad, actually.

He wanted to help.

Then he remembered that this guy was essentially forcing him to commit auto theft on an auto he had already theft-ed ( _auto theft squared_ ) and it might not be in his place.

Well, maybe he could help in other ways. Like making him blush a little more; help him come to terms with it.

Yeah, he could do that.

========================================================================

Deb dropped two double-decker bacon and blue cheese burgers in front of the pair and Dean looked at the meal like he had seen God. Castiel understood the sentiment. He had been eating these burgers since he was a teenager. He took his first bite and couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his lips. It tasted like heaven.

“Oh my God,” Dean groaned around a mouthful of ground beef and cheese. “Fuck me.”

The word, _‘gladly’_ was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue. He reeled it in, though just barely. Eventually he would drop that bombshell, but it was too soon.

Castiel took the time while he and Dean were occupied with their meals to figure out how he was supposed to steal the impala.

It was late evening, thankfully, meaning they would only have a small number of men to get past. The biggest problem would be Steve. The other car thief was notorious for never leaving a project unfinished.

If he was still in the compound, it was unlikely he would let the impala out of his sight.

That just means they needed a better distraction.

“So,” Dean said suddenly. “How long have you been doing this?”

Castiel raised a brow at his dinner companion and set down his burger slowly. “Long enough to become the best.”

Dean huffed a laugh, leaning back in his booth seat and resting both arms along its back. “Cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?”

“Very.” Castiel winked. Dean blushed. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not right. It only took me about five minutes to steal your car.”

“Bullshit.” Dean’s words were spoken sharply, wether that was from anger or being impressed Castiel couldn’t tell. “There’s no way.”

Castiel leaned back in his own seat, mimicking the other man. “I got it, didn’t I? May I ask you something?” Even though he looked apprehensive, Dean nodded. “How did you find me? I mean, how did you know I was the one who stole it?”

“It’s a trade secret,” Dean responded with a smile. It was all teeth and no substance. Fake. One of the first ones Castiel had seen all evening.

He didn’t like it.

Determined to get another smile or blush out of the other man, Castiel angled his body forward and slid a smirk onto his lips. “That sounds ominous. You’re not a cop, are you? Because the only good thing that could come from that is me in cuffs.”

The blatant innuendo had it’s desired effect. Dean’s plastic smile was melted off by the fire in his cheeks. He coughed and chugged nearly a half of his water cup. “Nope. Not a cop.” His voice was strained.

Castiel _did_ like that.

“Well shit. Now my night’s ruined,” Castiel said nonchalantly. “Anyway let’s get back to business. I think I know how we can get your car back.”

Dean cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. “Lay it on me.”

“It’s fairly simple. We just need to sneak in, cause a distraction, and sneak out.”

See? Simple.

“How are we going to get in?” Dean asked as he too leaned forward.

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know.”

“Okay. What about the distraction?” Dean pressed, but he was starting to look concerned.

“I don’t know that either,” Castiel admitted.

Now a frown was prominent on the other man’s face and Castiel was temped to warn him about it sticking like that. “Let me guess. You don’t know how we’ll get out either.”

“Not a clue, but at least it something.” Castiel flagged Deb down and ordered more coffee and two slices of cherry pie. “Let’s just finished out meal and hopefully I can have some details ironed out by the time we’re done.”

Dean looked skeptical, while also looking excited for pie. It was a strange expression.

The pies were dropped in front of them quickly and Castiel was sure they would help him figure out what the hell he was doing.

========================================================================

The pies, while delicious, didn’t really help in Castiel’s current predicament.

They had paid Deb, leaving a hefty tip, and were sitting in Castiel’s car. The engine was off and both men were left to stew in the silence.

Finally Castiel perked up and turned to his accomplice for the evening. “Okay, I believe I know the best way to get in.”

Dean turned, giving Castiel his full attention. “Lay it on me, Cas.”

Castiel was momentarily taken aback by hearing his name on Dean’s tongue. He shouldn’t have been, but damn did it sound good.

“So most of the compound is surrounded by fences with men stationed at key points to alert Marco is anything happening,” Castiel started. “But if we can make it to one of the unfenced parts we should be able to sneak in fairly undetected.”

“That sounds easy enough,” Dean said with a nod of his head. “One question. Why would your fearless leader set up in a place that isn’t one-hundred percent secure?”

“You misunderstand me. I said it wasn’t fenced, not that it wasn’t secure,” Castiel clarified slowly.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and through his light hair. “I’m not going to like this am I?” He grumbled. “ _Why_ is it not fenced, then?”

“Because it’s in a swamp.”

Castiel watched as Dean’s face took in that information. “You want us to wade through a fucking _swamp_ into your evil, impala stealing compound?”

“Yes. I believe it’s the only way we can break in undetected. The men tend to avoid it.” Castiel knew he should have said all of this quickly, rip off the band-aid, but bantering with Dean had been the most fun he’d had outside of grand theft auto in a long time.

“And _why_ exactly do the men avoid the swamp?” Dean asked quietly though gritted teeth.

“The alligators, of course.”

Dean winced. “Alligators. _Of course_.” He threw his head back and Castiel could hear it thump against the headrest. “Fucking awesome.”


	3. Chapter 3

They sit in the car until the sun goes down.

Dean checked and rechecked the clip in his gun while Cas played snake on his phone. When he lost it all after a five minute run he threw the phone in the footwell. “Motherfucker,” he swore.

“Snake?” Dean asked without looking up from his own task.

“Mother _fucking_ worst game ever,” Castiel bemoaned.

“Yeah, I stopped playing that one after I threw my phone through a window,” Dean admitted with a laugh. “Scared the shit out of Sammy.”

“Sammy?” Castiel asked. Dean had never mentioned anyone else in his life, and Cas was going to gain information he could.

Dean shrugged and stashed the gun in the waistband of his jeans. “We’re not here to have a chick-flick moment. It’s fucking dark as balls out there, let’s go.”

Together they exited Castiel’s car and cast suspicious looks around. Nobody was there to see them, so Dean made an exaggerated bow in an ‘after you’ gesture.

Cas led them around The Capstone and into a small wooded area behind it. The farther into the woods they get, the wetter the ground became. It didn’t take long before Dean was cursing when every step sunk his steel toed boots deeper and deeper. Castiel hid a smirk. He was lighter on his feet, and his vans were nowhere near as heavy.

“So I know I shouldn’t be asking, but do we have an idea how were going to get past the alligators?” Dean asked after a particular step sunk him nearly to his shins. “And holy fuck, Legolas, how are you not at least ankle deep in this shit?”

Castiel had to smother a laugh in his hand as he hopped from one rock onto a fallen tree log. “My plan at this point is to pray they are occupied elsewhere. Or that they have a taste for freckled blondes.”Castiel had barely finished his sentence before he had to duck under the rock thrown at him by Dean.

“Fuck you,” Dean spat.

Castiel really did laugh, then, as he tossed a handful of mud at the other man. It landed square on his head, disguising his light hair. “There. You’re all set.”

With a grimace Dean shook his head, sending mud everywhere. “Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” It was obvious he was trying to sound stern, but his lips were twitching. “How much further?”

Castiel looked around and through the closest trees. “Not far. This way.”

Dean, surprisingly, did as he was told. They walked for another half an hour before coming to an opening in the trees. Dean looked down to see the slush they’ve been standing in turned to straight up swamp in five steps.

“Hope you don’t have any valuables on you,” Cas said over his shoulders. Then he stepped into the swamp.

He was able to hold in his gasp when the cold water lap at his knees. As he stepped further, he could hear Dean follow him.

By the time the water was at his nipples, Dean was swearing up a storm.

“Fuck. Fuck. Shit’s cold. Goddamn.” He said it quietly, thank fuck, but it was still too loud in the silent swamp.

Castiel spun and found himself nearly chest to chest with the other man. “If you don’t want to get shot or _eaten_ then you’d better shut your fucking mouth. Or I will make you.”

He watched as Dean gulped, then dropped his gaze to Castiel’s own lips. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Castiel nodded and spun around just as quickly.

He’s lucky it’s dark and his waist is underwater, or else Dean would have been able to tell just how Deans quick glance had effected him.

By Castiel’s estimation, they should’ve be nearly there. That’s when he saw it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a log floating about fifteen feet away. He looked at the log, and the log blinked.

That’s not a fucking log.

Without taking his eyes off the _fucking alligator_ Castiel reached back and grabbed whatever piece of Dean he could. It ended up being his forearm. “Don’t panic,” Castiel whispered. “But there’s an alligator, over there.” Castiel jerked her head in the direction of the creature. He could feel Dean stiffen under his fingertips.

“Should I shoot it?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely not,” Cas hissed back. “What we are going to do is run. On my count. Got it?”

“Fuck no. I’m not running from a fuckin’ _gator_ ,” Dean swore.

“Dean. If you shoot that gun then the men whom we are trying to steal a car from will most definitely hear us,” Castiel explained. “Our only chance is to get on land, I can see it from here, and get a fucking log that we can use to scare the alligator off.”

Dean took a quick step closer so he and Cas were side by side. “I can’t believe this is how I’m going to die,” Dean said under his breath. “All the fucking shit I hunt and I’m going to get eaten by a damn gator.”

“On three.” Castiel took a deep breath and moved his hand down to grip Dean’s. He was pleasantly surprised when Dean didn’t move to pull his hand away. “One.”

“Two,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

The gator blinked.

“Three!” The men said together. Then they ran.

The sound of splashing water surrounded them. Castiel could feel his heart pound in his chest. The water was at his ankles. He didn’t dare look back to see if they were still being followed. Dean was huffing and puffing beside him.

The ground was dryer when Castiel heard the chomp of teeth. Without thinking Cas pushed Dean forward, reached down for the first substantial stick he could find, spun around with the stick above his head like a club, and brought it down on the alligators face. The beast growled and snapped his teeth. “Fuckin’ try me you piece of shit,” Cas growled.

Then, fucking against all odds, the animal turned tail and disappeared back in the water.

Time seemed to stop. “Holy shit, Cas. You just went caveman on a fucking alligator!” Dean said quietly as he spun Cas around with his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Castiel just nodded. He felt dazed. Dean was looking at him with such openhearted thankfulness that Cas was taken aback.

“I could kiss you, Cas! That was bad ass, man!” Dean said with a bright smile.

“I… I think I need to sit down.” Castiel then did just that. He plopped his ass in the dirt. Dean crouched down in front of him and set a grounding hand on Castiel’s knee.

“Deep breaths, man. In and out,” Dean said as he too took deep breaths. When Castiel moved to copy him he grinned. “Yeah, dude. That’s it.”

They sit for nearly ten minutes. Just breathing together as they realize that, yes, they did just stare death in the face and hit it with a club.

Finally, Cas stood.

If he can fight off an alligator then he can definitely handle Marco, even on his worst day.

“Let’s go,” he said as he passed Dean, who was still sitting on the ground. “Time to steal your car.”

========================================================================

The closer they get to the compound the quieter they have to be.

Castiel saw the watch men before Dean did, and pointed the men out with two fingers. Dean nodded his understanding and crouched down lower. They are both busy watching the men in front of them that they miss the man coming towards them from the right. A branch snaps and Dean moves without hesitation.

In less than a second he had the other man in a sleeper hold. Once the guy was unconscious he laid him down on the ground, stuffed his mouth with leaves and wrapped a vine around his head to keep it in place.

Dean turned towards Castiel, who had watched with a raised brow, and shrugged.

“Who the hell are you?” Castiel mouthed. Again, Dean shrugged.

They took careful steps in the direction the unconscious man had came from, hoping he was the only guy watching from that direction. They thankfully were right. Soon Castiel could point out the three buildings that made up the compound.

“See that one there?” He asked as he pointed towards the farthest building. “That’s where your car will be. We need to create a distraction to draw the men away from it.”

The two men sat silently, both trying to think of a solution.

“Do you have a scrapyard?” Dean asked out of nowhere.

“Yes?” Castiel answered hesitantly.

“Where?” Dean pressed. It was easy to tell he was getting excited.

“Behind warehouse one. Why?” Castiel, unlike Dean, was just getting more confused.

“Car alarms, man! We set, like, a bunch of them off. Your buddies will have to go to investigate.” Dean was practically vibrating. Who knew all it took was one good scheme to make a man forget about his near brush with an alligator related death.

Castiel ignored whatever was telling him it was a bad idea and placed both his hands on either side of Dean’s head. “You’re a fuckin’ genius. I could kiss you.”

Dean actually blushed and shook his head free. “Since when are you so gung-ho to screw over your friends?”

“I don’t know, actually. Sometime between fighting off an alligator and now,” Cas winked and nodded in the direction they had come. “We need to go back that way.”

The pair moved together through the grass, crouching down whenever they thought they heard someone coming. It wasn’t long before they were surrounded by busted cars. They were mostly newer models; cars they could pull vin numbers or spare parts out of.

“Okay, how are we going to do this?” Castiel asked the other man.

Dean was looking from car to car quickly. “Do you know where I could get some wire? A couple dozen feet maybe?” Castiel shook his head. “That’s fine. I can pull some from some of cars. Then I can rig a bunch of them to go off at once. Once that happen we fuckin’ book it to my baby.”

“What can I do?” Castiel asked, because it was clear Dean knew what he was doing.

“Keep lookout.” Then Dean tossed Castiel a stunning grin and crouch-ran towards the nearest car.

Castiel did as he was told. He kept lookout while Dean went from car to car, cutting wire from the engines and radios. Every time he finished up with a car he would look back at the car thief with his pilfered wire raised high.

Ten cars later and Dean was back with two large handfuls of wire. He worked efficiently, connecting the wires, one to the other and so on, until he had a clear twenty-five feet of wire. “Perfect,” he breathed out.

The two moved without having to talk about it, and made their way to the back of the lot. Quickly they popped four cars’ hoods and Dean MacGyver-ed the alarm systems together. When all was said and done he turned towards Castiel with a serious expression. “Once I trigger this we’re gonna need to run like hell. Got it?”

Castiel nodded and waited. Beside him Dean took a deep breath, then held two wires together until they sparked.

The noise was incredible. It was louder than anything Castiel had ever heard. He was stunned momentarily, until Dean tugged on his head and they ran together towards the compound. Whenever they saw a person coming their way they would drop to the ground, or behind one of the other cars.

When they made it to the warehouse that held the impala they took a moment to catch their breath. Castiel held a finger to his lips as he slid up towards the back door.

“Be ready for anything,” he warned Dean.

A second later he pulled open the door and they entered the large building together.

Castiel only had a moment of reprieve before he felt the painful crunch of a gun at his temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. I am crazy sorry for another late update. School has started and I've been in a major writing slump. BUT I am determined to work myself out of it! 
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope ya'll like it. :)

Castiel came to in a chair. His ankles were chained to the legs, and his arms were pulled taut behind his back. He gave his shoulders a shake and was disappointed to feel absolutely no give. A groan spilled from his lips as he opened his eyes.

He was in warehouse three, surrounded by men that earlier in the day he considered colleagues. Marco was in front, with Steve at his right and Tony to his left. It seemed the guard used Castiel’s fall from grace to get back in Marco’s good book. Just behind them, Castiel could see Dean tied to a chair similar to his own. The only difference was the way he was tied. His feet were loose and Castiel could see the slack in his arms. It seemed like Marco saw the man as a civilian and treated him as such. Castiel didn’t know who Dean was exactly, but he sure as hell wasn’t a civilian.

“Well, well, well, Castiel,” Marco cooed with a smirk. “What do we have here?”

“I would say it’s not what it looks like, but I’m a little too tired to lie,” Castiel groaned. “How’s that trunk comin’ Steve?”

Steve looked reluctant to offer an answer, and chose not to after one sharp look from their- _his_ boss.

“You are at our mercy and you still have the balls to joke?” Marco crossed his arms and took a step closer. He bent down to look Castiel right in the eye before adding, “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

The slap came unexpectedly. Castiel’s left cheek stung and twitched valiantly. He vaguely made out the sound of Dean struggling before Marco swung again, catching Castiel’s right cheek with his backhand.

“Did you really think you could steal from me?” Marco growled. He surged forward and gripped Castiel’s chin roughly in his hand. “Well?”

Castiel managed to catch Dean’s eye and could see the man moving his arms rhythmically up and down. Somehow, he found a way to cut his binds. Dean mouthed, “keep him talking!” Castiel nodded minutely and forced his eyes back to Marco’s.

“Why? Are your feelings hurt that we almost succeeded? Do you not like looking weak?” Castiel asked conversationally. He watched as a vein in Marco’s forehead throbbed. The next slap he was expecting, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. He laughed and sent a wink at his boss’s furious face. “Oh yeah, baby. You really know how to get a guys jeans tight.”

He heard a huff of laughter, probably from Steve, but kept his focus on Marco.

“You think this is funny?” He turns towards Tony. “Get me one of the hacksaws.”

The lackie did as he was told, and Marco held his hand out expectantly. Once the rusty tool was handed over, Marco flicked it on and off dramatically. “Now, what shall I do?” He dropped the tip of the blade so it just barely grazed Castiel’s soft cock. “Maybe I should skip the hands and go right to the fun parts.”

Castiel took three deep breaths, even though his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He really hoped Dean had a plan to get them out of this fucked up situation, because he really didn’t want to loose his dick. He ventured a look behind his bosses head and they fell on a very empty chair.

He had to force himself to remain calm as he scanned the warehouse for Dean. He tried to do so subtly, so as to not alert Marco that his second captive was loose somewhere. His focus was pulled away from his search when Marco turns the saw back on. The blade was still rested on Castiel’s thigh, and the teeth caught on the inseam of his jeans. “Too bad, really,” Marco sneered. “It’s a shame to waste such amazing,” he gazed down to the Castiel’s crotch, “potential.”

Castiel was one moment away from thinking that he really was going to get his dick cut off when the saw unexpectedly powered down.

“What the fuck?” Marco asked himself. He pulled experimentally on the cord, and it snapped towards him. It was unplugged. “Tony!”

“Yes, sir?” Tony asked quickly.

“Go see what’s wrong,” Marco ordered. Tony did as he was told without further question, leaving Castiel with Marco and Steve (who was starting to look a little green around the gills). Marco crouched down on his haunches and gave Castiel a bored look. “Technical difficulties. What are you gonna do?”

Castiel shrugged, and breathed a sigh of relief under his breath. Dean was going to get one _hell_ of a thank you if he survived this.

The three stood in silence (well Marco and Steve stood while Castiel sat) and listened as Tony pushed tools aside in his search for the right outlet. “Got it!” He yelled, but before Marco could turn on the blade again there was a shout, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

His two captors turned, finally catching sight of Dean’s empty chair.

“Find him!” Marco screamed at Steve, but the other car thief was already moving. Marco watched as he zigzagged though the shop towards where Tony’s prone body no doubt lay. Castiel knew better. There was no way Dean was still there, and sure enough Marco was distracted enough to miss the hard body launching at him form the opposite direction. Before Castiel knew what was happening, Dean had his ex-boss on the ground with his Colt raised and ready.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean asked him without taking his eyes off Marco.

“As alright as can be expected,” Castiel managed to say over the sound of his blood rushing though his veins. It had been a very stressful night, so far.

Steve must have heard their voices. He raced back towards them, but stopped when he saw Dean standing over his boss' prone form.

“Now,” Dean barked, “this is how this is gonna work. Cas and I are leaving with my baby and you two are gonna let that happen. Capisce?” Both men just stared at him; one with anger and one with fear. Dean rolled his eyes and pointed his gun at the ground. He fired one bullet, catching Marco in the thigh. “Capisce?”

He took Marco’s pained howls as a yes and tucked the gun back in his jeans. “Keys?” Steve pulled a small keyring from his pocket and tossed it into Dean’s waiting hand. “Thanks.”

Dean crouched at Dean’s feet and began to unlock the chains holding his legs in place. “Sorry it took me so long, man,” Dean said with a disarmingly cavalier smile.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile back. “I understand. You just wanted to make a dramatic entrance.”

“You got me there,” Dean replied as he moved to the locks on his wrists. Steve just watched, while Marco continued to curse at the two of them. “You owe me, like, a beer or something.”

Castiel chuckled. “Oh, believe me. You’re getting a lot more than a beer.”

As soon as his arms were free Castiel shook them, getting blood back to his fingers, and took Dean’s offered hand. “Ready to get outta here?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and together they stepped over Marco’s body and crossed towards the Impala. Steve just watched and raised a hand in a strange wave goodbye, which Castiel reciprocated. Because, believe it or not, he did like Steve.

Dean opened the passenger side door for Castiel, closing the door firmly behind him. Castiel watched as Dean punched the garage door button with a fist before sliding in behind the wheel. Dean turned the engine over, and grinned at the engines growl. He kept the car in neutral, and revved the gas. Once the wheels are spinning and filing the garage with smoke he slammed the car into drive and peeled out of the warehouse.

The windows are down as they drove and Castiel reveled in the feeling of wind on his face.

========================================================================

They drove.

Dean flew past the Capstone and Castiel’s parked car. They zoomed past the downtown, barely stopping for stop signs. He didn't pull over until they were a good twenty miles away from the compound and Castiel was happy when they did.

His adrenaline was still spiked beyond belief, so he couldn't really blame himself for sliding over and straddling Dean’s thighs before the car was even turned off. Castiel slammed his lips down on Dean’s own and could feel Dean’s shock not only in his intake of breath but in the sound of the revving engine as Dean tensed on the gas pedal.

The kiss was better than any rush Castiel got from stealing cars. His teeth nipped at Dean’s bottom lip until the other man opened his mouth under the assault. Castiel’s tongue slipped inside his hot mouth and he ran it along the roof.

Dean finally got with the program and let out a deep moan as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s narrow waist. His tongue joined the party and forced Castiel’s own to retreat as Dean took control of the kiss.

“Fuck, man. Never done anything like this,” Dean moaned as he bucked up and ground his erection against Castiel’s.

Castiel chuckled at he threaded his fingers through Dean mud speckled hair. Once he had a good handful he pulled, forcing Dean’s head back. “I want to make you feel good, Dean.” He widened his stance so his ass ground against Dean’s straining cock. “Will you let me do that?”

Dean nodded and practically threw Castiel over the divider and into the back seat. He followed quickly and Castiel grinned at the lustful face.

They wrestled for a moment until Castiel was able to re-seat himself in Dean’s lap. He held Dean’s lust-blown gaze as he leaned back against the front seat and began to unbuckle and unzip his tight black jeans. With little preamble he pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off into the footwell.

If Castiel were a religious man, he would describe Dean’s face as the other man took in the sight of Castiel’s cock as nearly worshipful. “Jesus Christ,” Dean moaned. His hands reached up and settled on Castiel’s thighs. In a moment of playfulness Castiel smacked them away. “If you want to touch, then touch yourself, Dean,” he teased.

Below him Dean’s hips thrust up, then he did as he was told. Lightning fast, Dean had his hands down his pants and wrapped around his cock. “Come on, Cas! You gotta do something.”

Castiel huffed a laugh and covered Dean’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up,” he shifted his hold to his fingers pressed against Dean’s full lips, “and suck.”

Blessedly, Dean did as he was told and sucked Castiel’s fingers into his hot mouth. He moaned around the digits and let his eyes roll shut. Castiel spared a glance down and watched as Dean stroked his cock, sure and strong. Only when his fingers felt good and drenched did he pull them from Dean’s mouth. Dean’s beautiful green eyes opened and Castiel held his gaze as he reached his hand around his own body and pushed two fingers inside.

The stretch hurt, but it was the kind of burning promise that Castiel loved. He moaned as his own fingers brushed his prostate. He felt as two hands caged his face, and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. He didn’t stop moving his fingers as Dean kissed him. Just felt the duel sensations of his fingers plundering his ass as Dean’s tongue plundered his mouth. The feeling was, in a word, exhilarating.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t believe we’re alive,” Dean whispered as soon as he pulled away. “You did all of that, jeopardized everything, just to get my fucking car back.”

“She’s your baby,” Castiel answered.

Dean groaned. “I wanna be inside of you.”

Castiel chuckled and used his free hand to push Dean’s right hand towards his own mouth. He sucked the fingers in, and lathered them with saliva. “Well?” He asked once they were wet enough. “Get to it.”

Before Castiel finished his sentence two of Dean’s fingers were pushing in along side his own and he howled in pleasure. “Mmm, fuck, yes, Mmm, that’s it, baby.”

“Goddammit, Cas. You feel so hot and tight,” Dean moaned as he interlaced his two fingers with Castiel’s inside his body. The movement forced his hole wider and Castiel thrust into the feeling. In a moment of clarity Castiel reached down towards his jeans and withdrew the condom from it’s pockets. He held it in front of Dean, who got the idea and used his teeth to tear open the foil. Castiel grinned as he withdrew the rubber one handed and glided it down Dean’s hard and flushed shaft.

The tiniest pleasure had Dean thrusting up and moaning like a whore. Castiel couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like when it was the fluttering heat of his body encasing Dean’s gorgeous cock.

Thankfully he didn’t have to think too long.

Castiel was more than prepped. So as soon as the condom was secure he pulled his and Dean’s fingers out of his hole and sunk down on Dean cock with one fluid glide.

“Oh, _shit_ , Cas! Fuck!” Dean moaned as Castiel bounced up and down in his lap. Castiel let out his own moans, because Dean’s cock inside him was by far the best feeling in the world.

Castiel’s own member was leaking precome and smearing between their bellies. Every time Dean’s cock bumped his prostate more of the pearly liquid would squeeze out. He didn’t touch it, though. He was determined to come on nothing but the feeling of Dean ramming into his abused hole.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh. My. _God_!” Dean moaned on repeat. His hands were clutching at Castiel’s hips like a lifeline. He was sure he would have hand shaped bruises the morning and he loved it.

“Oh, Dean. You have no idea how amazing this feels. You’re fucking perfect inside of me,” Castiel praised.

Their heavy breaths were fogging up the car and filling the space with smells of sex and adrenaline. A particularly violent thrust pushed Castiel high enough to bump his head on the ceiling and he cursed. “Fuck. Easy there, big boy.”

Dean growled and, in one fluid move, twisted them so Castiel was flat on his back across the backseat. Dean manhandled Castiel’s legs until they were on either side of his head and pulled nearly all of the way out. He waited until Castiel looked at him before driving back in.

“Oh _fuck_ , yes. Just like that, come on, make me feel it,” Castiel goaded. “Make me feel it for days.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Dean said through grinding teeth. He acted as if he was holding back, though his thrusts hadn’t slowed at all.

“I’m not some delicate flower, Dean,” Castiel replied. “If I tell you to fuck me, then _fuck me_!”

Castiel didn’t have a moment to prepare himself before Dean began to do just that. He thrust in and out so hard and so fast that Castiel’s head slammed against the door panel. The only thing that saved him from the very serious threat of concussion was Dean’s palm threaded into his hair.

“That’s it. Now you’ve got it,” Castiel praised. “ _Ruin_ me, Dean.”

“Do you ever,” he thrust harder, “stop,” harder still, “talking?” His final thrust nailed Castiel’s prostate so directly that Castiel couldn’t stop the scream that poured from his throat. Dean bent down to lap at a nipple, biting at the nub when it rose to a peak.

Castiel could feel his orgasm rushing at him like a freight train. He could do nothing but freeze as it rushed towards him. Dean must have misinterpreted his sudden stillness, because he too slowed down. Before he could ask if Castiel was okay, Castiel cut him off. “If you stop, so help me God I will drive us back to Marco. Keep fucking going!”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He started up the brutal pace they had before, nailing Castiel’s prostate with the accuracy of a seasoned porn star, until Castiel was nearly blacking out from pleasure.

His orgasm was right there. Castiel was standing at the edge of a blade, just waiting for the final push. Dean bent down, situating his mouth at the junction of Castiel’s shoulder and neck and bit down so hard he nearly drew blood and Castiel was gone.

His cock erupted, come shooting up towards their chins, and he could feel Dean’s thrusts go erratic as he too emptied himself into the condom. He kept his thrusts going though their aftershocks and only stilled when Castiel winced with oversensitivity. He didn’t pull out, however, he just collapsed on top of Castiel and tried to catch his breath.

Castiel turned to give the other man a satisfied kiss, missing his mouth completely, and landing on the other mans nose. He shrugged, thinking that was good enough, before he passed out.

========================================================================

Castiel woke up what could have been days or minutes later to the feeling of a wet tongue lapping at his chest. He cracked open an eye, and watched lazily as Dean licked away his drying come. The tiniest wiggle told him that Dean’s soft cock was still inside him, and he clenched his ass around it in acknowledgement.

“Feeling cozy in there?” He asked sleepily.

Dean gave a halfhearted little grind and smirked. “It’s warm.”

Castiel laughed and ground right back. Dean’s cock gave a twitch and seemed to sink even further inside. Both men moaned with the feeling. Castiel used his free hand to push Dean’s chin up and caught the other man in a kiss that was neither rough nor soft. He pulled away and licked once into Dean’s slack mouth, catching his teeth and upper lip.

“As delightful as his feels, and as much as I want you to fuck me again, we really should get out of here.” At Dean’s confused pout, Castiel clarified, “Marco knows where I live and he’s not likely to let you get away with your car. I need to pack and leave town before he has a chance to kill either of us.”

Dean furrowed his brow and looked down at their joined bodies mournfully. “But… sex.”

“I know, baby,” Castiel whispered. “How about this? I have some contacts in Shreveport. How about you drop me off there and we can fuck in every motel we find along the way?”

Dean grinned lasciviously and caught Castiel’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. Just the epilogue left. I have it written and will post it tomorrow. :D


	5. Epilogue

                    SIX MONTHS LATER…

After their whirlwind sex marathon-slash-road trip, Dean left Castiel in the caring hands of Jason, Castiel’s contact in Shreveport. The southerner was happy to see Castiel, as always, and offered his spare room without question.

Dean fucked him one last time in the back of the Impala before driving off north. Castiel wasn’t heart broken, he’d known from the jump that their rendezvous was nothing but a fling powered by adrenaline and lust.

He stayed in Louisiana for a few weeks, but pretty soon he started hearing through the grapevine that Marco was after him, and while Jason was his friend he wasn’t about to face Marco’s wrath for harboring a fugitive. There were no hard feelings when Castiel left, and they even celebrated his leaving in Jason’s bed with a bottle of Jack and a very loose interpretation of the Karma Sutra.

His stolen Taurus only got him as far as New Orleans before breaking down in a cloud of black smoke. Castiel had originally planned to keep going, but he was just so tired. So he stopped.

There he found a little apartment he could rent furnished with very few questions asked. He store a few cars, but sold them cheap without a middle man. He needed the cash, but didn’t want to let Marco know where he was. A bar not far from his place was hiring and he used his considerable amount of charm to land a real job, with a paycheck and W-2, the whole she-bang.

He took up running, for no other reason expect for boredom. As safe as it was to be a normal person, it wasn’t very exciting. Without stealing cars, be figured he needed another way to get his heart pumping.

It was during one such morning run that he saw her.

Chevy Impala. Sixty-seven, he knew for sure. Shiny and black.

She was parked outside one of the shadier hotels just a mile or so from his own home. The monstrous black truck was nowhere in sight, which was good for Castiel. Without thinking he raced across the street into the little diner there and took a seat at the window.

He sat, drank his weight in coffee, chatted with his waitress, and watched. It was nearing lunchtime when the hotel room door opened and Dean stepped out. He was just as stunning as Castiel remembered. He took a deep breath of the New Orleans air and walked off towards downtown on foot.

That was even better for Castiel. He waited another twenty minutes in the diner, before paying his bill and crossing the street. It was just as easy to get into the Impala as last time. He had a fleeting thought that Dean should have upped his security since Florida, but shrugged his shoulders.

Too late now.

Thirty seconds later and the car was purring for him as he drove the beauty back towards his apartment. He parked her in his designated spot and waited.

It was nearly sundown when the knock came. Castiel was wearing black boxers, just like last time, when he opened the door.

Dean tackled him in the entryway of his apartment and covered Castiel’s lips with his own. “You son of a bitch,” he moaned against Castiel’s mouth.

“Hello to you too, Dean,” Castiel laughed. He ran his hands over the curve of Dean’s ass and up underneath his t-shirt. Dean’s skin was warm and inviting under his fingertips.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you. Was kicking myself ever since I left you with that shit-head Jason.” Dean trailed his lips down Castiel’s neck, paying special attention to the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Castiel laughed, which turned into a moan as Dean sucked a hickie into his skin. “You missed me?”

“Yeah, you crazy asshole,” Dean said softly.

“How about you show me how much you’ve missed me in my bedroom?” Castiel asked nonchalantly as he slid one hand around to Dean’s crotch, giving his cock a little squeeze.

In a whirlwind of movement Castiel found himself on all fours, getting reacquainted with Dean’s thick cock.

It was like he never left.

After a round two in the kitchen, three against the bedroom door, and four finally in his bed, Castiel lay sated against the other man’s chest with Dean’s softening cock still inside him. Who knew Castiel would love to be a human cock-warmer?

“What are you doing in New Orleans?” Castiel asked quietly. He was looking down at Dean’s lovely face and couldn’t believe his luck.

“Working a job,” Dean replied just as soft. His hands were rubbing up and down Castiel’s flank soothingly.

“Oh, and what, pray tell, is this mysterious job? Are you finally going to tell me?” Castiel asked without much conviction. He figured there was a ninety nine percent chance Dean wouldn’t tell him, and he could live with that.

“It’s, uh, this voodoo thing. Some cajun priestess is using magic to kill men she deems impure,” Dean said quietly, as if he didn’t really want Castiel to hear.

Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel had fantastic hearing. “Huh?”

Dean shifted enough that his cock slipped free and despite the shift in conversation both men took a moment to bemoan it’s loss. “I don't really have what you would call a ‘normal’ job, Cas.”

“But voodoo?” Castiel asked with a raised brow.

“Yupp. Voodoo. If it makes you feel any better when I was in Florida I was tracking a Werewolf,” Dean said conversationally. “I’m a hunter. I kill the monsters that go bump in the night.”

“Is that what was in your trunk? Monster killing stuff?” Castiel asked as he leaned up on his elbows.

Dean nodded and moved a free hand to scratch at the back of his neck. He looked lost for words, which was good because it gave Castiel a moment to think.

“So you spend your time hunting and killing monsters.” He paused and Dean nodded his head. “Then how come _I_ had to be the one to take down the alligator?” Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times and Castiel smirked. “You must not be very good.”

Before he could say any more Dean pounced and pinned him down with his hips. “You little shit. I’ll have you know I am _very_ good at what I do.”

“Yeah, uh huh, we’ll see about that,” Castiel joked.

Dean thrust his hips just enough to make Castiel’s breath catch before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. They made out like horny teenagers, both content to leave it at that, for a while before Dean pulled away.

“That’s the thing, Cas. Now that I’ve wrapped up everything here I’m gonna have to hit the road. Some family stuff came up and I need to go find my brother.” Dean looked down, embarrassed, before catching Castiel’s eyes through his thick lashes. “And I was thinkin’ maybe you’d like to come with me. I mean you’re scrappy enough, I think you could handle it.”

Castiel raised a dramatic finger to his lips and furrowed his brow in concentration. When he lifted his eyes to Dean’s he couldn’t stop the smile on his lips. “Okay.”

Then they were kissing again. They worked themselves up for a round five, then a round six in a closet, and a round seven in the Impala before they hit the road. Castiel smiled from his place behind the wheel when he caught Dean’s pout in the window. “Calm down, big boy, you can take the next shift.”

He got Dean to crack a smile as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Next stop, Palo Alto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There you have it folks. I'm hoping you enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I couldn't seem to get this idea out of my head. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
